It's Just Business Baby Boy
by Peridotima45
Summary: Will the three ever get through this? T G, C G
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I hope you all like my new story: It's just business baby boy!!**

**Peridotima45**

**22 year old** **Gabriella was going out with 24 year old Chad Danforth**

"Hey babe what are you doing?"

"Just playing some b-ball. I got to go call you later"

**He was one of the best basketball players in the NBA**

"Ball, give me the ball!"

**But when Gabriella starts in a movie called It's just business baby boy**

"All right so welcome to the table read of It's just business baby boy!"

**She also starts an affair**

"I don't think we should do this. You know I'm going out with Chad"

**And it's with Chad Danforths' best friend that's on his team**

"Hey Troy my boy what's up?"

** 24 year old Troy Bolton, who is also a basketball player and an actor**

Shows a picture of Troy on a poster and Troy in a movie

**Will Gabriella and Troy ever tell Chad about their secret love?**

"Troy I just feel so guilty. I never meant for any of this to happen, but I like it though"

**Or will he have to figure this out by himself**

"Oh Troy god!"

Yeah baby, scream my name! God Gabi!"

**Will they fight over a girl and let this break a friendship?**

"Dude! What the hell were you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Chad I never meant it to go this far!"

**And what about Gabi?**

Shows Gabriella holding a stick in her hand and crying

**Well…she has a surprise for both of them**

"If you would both shut the hell up I need to tell you something!"

**Find out in…**

**It's Just Business Baby Boy**

**Staring:**

**Vanessa Hudgens: **_Gabriella Montez_

**Zach Efron: **_Troy Bolton_

**Corbin Bleu:**_ Chad Danforth_

**Monique Colman:**_ Taylor McKessie_

**Lucas Gabriel:**_ Ryan Evans_

**Ashley Tisdale:**_ Sharpay Evans_

**Justin Timberlake:**_ Regis Quinsy _


	2. Chapter 1 how Chad Danforth rolls!

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews and yes I'm continuing the story!!!!**

**Peridotima45**

Chapter 1

How Chad Danforth rolls

"Gabi! Can you make lunch for the guys and me? They're coming over for practice!" Chad Danforth yelled from downstairs while his beautiful girlfriend, Gabriella Montez _was _taking a relaxing bath.

Sure baby! What time will they be over?"

"Around half an hour! Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine! I'll set out some snacks and stuff because you know how much of an appetite they have" It really wasn't okay with Gabriella. She just said okay because then Chad would just hold it over her for the rest of the day.

Gabriella headed downstairs after getting dressed and putting on her fuzzy slippers that she wore when she was going to relax with a day of _the guys_ here. Those guys were Chad's buddies from his basketball team. He played on the NBA. One of Chad's new friends that just joined the team was an actor and Gabriella was an actress. _Chad never really talks about him. Maybe I'll even be in a movie with him. I wonder if he's cute. No Gabi! You can't think like this! You already live in a beautiful house with your boyfriend, and you love him… Don't you? _

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and started to make lunch and dinner because she knew that Chad would invite them for dinner anyways. Chad was extremely nice but sometimes he pushed Gabriella a little bit too much. Just then the doorbell rang. Gabriella walked to the door because Chad was already in the backyard adjusting the basketball hoop.

"Hey guys come in. What's up Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Anthony, Tommy,"

"Looking good Montez!" was all that was heard from Tommy. Everyone else just said casual 'what's up' and 'hey how's Chad been treatin ya'? She was used to his flirting.

"And last but not least-"

"Troy, my names' Troy. It's nice to meet you Gabriella. Chad told me allot of stories about you."

"What type of stories?"

"Well they are kind of embarrassing are you sure you-"

"I'm mentally remindi9ng myself to kill Chad later" Gabriella said in a very casual tone to his surprise. "Oh I'm sorry come in!" Said Gabriella.

_Troy's pov_

Wow! She's b-e-a-t-i-f-u-l! I've never seen anything in my life as perfect as her!

"That's his girlfriend Troy said while heading outside with everyone else.

That's what we said when we saw her!" Said Zeke.

"Well that is the way Chad Danforth rolls! This is currently his longest relationship and don't tell anyone I said this but, this is actually Gabriella's house. He moved in with her about 5 months ago.

_That's the way Chad Danforth rolls_ Troy thought. _Well if moving into your girlfriend's house is the way you're supposed to roll then he's rolling pretty damn well! NOT!_

**REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you guys! Let's see how Gabriella and Troy react on their firs day of meeting each other! **

**Peridotima45**


End file.
